Crop harvesting machines, such as combines, include stripper plates to separate the portion of the crop being harvested, such as to separate ears from a stalk. The spacing between pairs of stripper plates may sometimes result in crop loss between the stripper plates or excess amounts of the crop being drawn into and passing through the harvesting machine.